


Triple Drabble: Not Gay

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-11
Updated: 2004-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="ljuser ljuser-name_helens78"><a href="http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://helens78.livejournal.com/"><b>helens78</b></a></span> is a wonderful muse. Even when she doesn't realize I'm leeching off her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triple Drabble: Not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) is a wonderful muse. Even when she doesn't realize I'm leeching off her.

  
Sean Bean was Not Gay. He was so Not Gay that he'd let Viggo talk him into sleeping with him just to prove he was Not Gay. Now that he was sober, Sean wasn't all too sure about the logic behind that, but he was Not Gay and if Viggo couldn't understand that until he shagged Sean, well, then, so be it. He'd let Viggo shag him and then go back to being Not Gay, thank you very much.

Viggo, it so happened, was Very Very Gay. He was so Very Very Gay that he put Liberace, Michelangelo, Van Gogh, Oscar Wilde, and not to mention Ian, to shame. Viggo was so Very Very Gay the clouds parted when he walked by and a Hallelujah chorus sang gay pride songs. Viggo was Very Very Gay to beat the band.

Viggo had been conspiring for ages to get Sean into bed. After all, Sean had a very jumpable ass, some very kissable lips, and a tattoo on his arm that was an incredible footie turnon. Not to mention knifeplay, but Viggo, though Very Very Gay and just a tad less Very Kinky, didn't do that on the first date.

So he'd gotten Sean drunk (not all that easy to do) and dared him to prove he was Not Gay by having a night of Very Very Gay delights with Viggo. Viggo hadn't been sure if Sean would still go through with it while sober, but Sean proved to be a man of his word and so on the fifth of October, Sean stripped in Viggo's bedroom and shagged Viggo. And then got shagged _by_ Viggo because you can't evaluate without experiencing both ends of it. So to speak.

And, needless to say, Sean was no longer Not Gay by the morning.  
   



End file.
